


The Solution To Destruction

by huntingmyths



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntingmyths/pseuds/huntingmyths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian's been hiding a part of him that needs to be controlled. Hunter has the solution, but can it work when he refuses to touch the sub, which is what he needs?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Solution To Destruction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [newspringrain (forever_bright)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forever_bright/gifts).



Sebastian scowled as he walked down the halls of Dalton Academy. The past year had been a complete disaster and this year was looking to be no better. It wasn’t his fault or, well, couldn’t be blamed entirely on him. He needed order and he didn’t have it.

Something that very few people knew was that Sebastian Smythe was submissive. As much as he hated showing that he needed anyone, he needed that control. He had been acting out as a way for someone to notice him; for someone to know what he needed and take control for him.

That was why he’d been attacking Kurt Hummel all year. Kurt gave off power and order even if the older boy hadn’t meant to. He’d been trying to get Kurt’s attention; for Kurt to help him and control him and — he hated himself for admitting it — possibly love him. He’d wanted to change, but he couldn’t do it on his own. He needed help to be good instead of the malicious version of himself everyone knew.

“Hey, Sebastian,” Jeff said, getting a glare from the senior. Of course the other Warblers had become used to Sebastian’s anger and just ignored it. “Some new kid is looking to audition for the Warblers.”

“Then tell him that auditions are next week,” Sebastian snapped in annoyance. “I have a paper to write.”

“You’re Sebastian Smythe?”

He looked up at the voice to see a boy standing in front of him. The boy was dressed in a Dalton uniform, his brown hair coiffed.

“You must be the transfer,” Sebastian said with a smirk as he stepped forward to the boy. “How about you and I get to know each other a little more… intimately.”

“That won’t happen,” the boy stated with authority that made Sebastian’s heart race. He was a Dom. Maybe he could see Sebastian in ways no one else could. “Why don’t we go to my room and talk? I’m sure my roommate won’t mind.”

The words were a suggestion, but they held a command under them. Sebastian couldn’t help but stumble over his words as he quickly explained that he had a single so perhaps they would be more comfortable there? He could see Jeff’s confused and questioning look, but ignored it as the boy nodded and motioned for Sebastian to lead the way.

“My name is Hunter Clarington,” he stated as they walked. “I’m a senior and I’ve just transferred to Dalton from Salisbury School in Connecticut.”

Sebastian nodded, remaining silent as he opened his door and let Hunter enter it first. He watched as the boy walked around the room in silence before taking a seat on the chair that was until then tucked into the desk.

Sebastian, on the other hand, removed his shoes and tucked them away before kneeling in front of the other boy, his head bowed. Maybe this wasn’t how their first interaction would go, but he needed this. He could only hope he didn’t scare this Dom away.

“Let’s get a few things straight,” Hunter finally spoke. “I am a Dom and you are a sub who is out of control.” Sebastian remained silent, tensing as he waited for the rejection. “If you wish, I will Dominate you. However, I am straight and, therefore, we will not engage in any sexual activities. If you wish to leave campus, you will ask permission. If you wish to have sex or masturbate, you will ask permission. If you can’t handle something, what is your safe word?”

“Turquoise,” Sebastian mumbled in answer.

“Alright. Turquoise if you need to stop a scene and how about… Nightingale if you wish to end our arrangement before the end of the year.”

“Yes, Sir,” Sebastian muttered, committing the word to memory.

“You will attend classes and return to your room to work on homework as soon as they were over. If you need to be somewhere else after classes, you will get permission first. After dinner, if your homework is finished, you are free to do what you please on campus only. Do I make myself clear?”

“I have Warbler rehearsal and Lacrosse practice, Sir,” Sebastian told his Dom.

Hunter nodded his approval — not that Sebastian could see — and said, “Then after rehearsals and Lacrosse practice. If you have any time between practices or before lunch, you will return to your room to attend to your homework.”

“Yes, sir,” he agreed.

Every word that Hunter spoke seemed to take a weight off of Sebastian’s shoulders. He was no longer carrying this burden by himself. He had someone to help him by keeping him safe and grounded.

**

“I just wanted to say,” Sebastian spoke up as soon as every Warbler was in the room. Even Hunter was in there as well, though he was leaning against the back wall. Sebastian’s gaze remained on the Dom, refusing to look at everyone else. “I’m sorry for the way I acted last year. Towards all of you as well as New Directions. I should be able to control my actions and words and I’ve learned my lesson. I’d still like to be a member of the Warblers if you’ll let me.”

He watched as Hunter slightly nodded his head in approval before relaxing. The night before had been a nightmare with the first thing he’d done as Hunter’s sub was tell his new Dom everything that had happened in the past year. It had taken Hunter completely depriving him of his senses for him to be able to talk about everything. In the end, he had been punished and forgiven with his last task before total forgiveness being to apologize to all the Warblers.

“I think I’ll like this new Sebastian,” he heard Nick mutter, making his cheeks flame as he took a seat.

“Alright,” David said, standing up to take control back over the Warblers like he and Thad should have done the year previous. “First, I don’t think we can afford to lose your voice, Sebastian. Second, why don’t we go over song choices?’

Sebastian remained completely silent unless asked a direct question, which peaked every single Warbler’s curiosity. He knew that he had done a complete 180 overnight. He knew that he was completely different to how each of them knew him. He wasn’t ordering everyone around like they were soldiers or controlling everything that happened in rehearsal.

After rehearsals were over, Sebastian wanted nothing more than to get out of the room as quickly as possible. However, he glanced over at Hunter to see the Dom shake his head. He had to wait until the rest of the group was completely out of the room.

“Are you okay?” Sebastian gave Jeff a questioning look. He didn’t understand the question he was being asked. Of course he was okay. “You’re acting different. Not in a bad way, but still different.” Sebastian remained silent, lowering his gaze. “If you’re interested, a bunch of us are going out for dinner tonight. You’re invited if you want?”

“I need to see if I have lacrosse tonight,” Sebastian lied through his teeth, though he couldn’t help the grin on his face. “But that sounds like fun.”

“Great! We’re leaving in an hour. Meet us in the parking lot, okay?”

“Sure.”

Once Jeff and the rest of the Warblers had left, Hunter walked up to Sebastian. The sub lowered his eyes, when he felt fingers lift his chin up. He stared into his Dom’s eyes, seeing the praise there as Hunter said, “You did good today, Sebastian. I’m proud of you. And you are free to go to dinner so long as your homework is done by ten tonight.”

“Yes, Sir,” Sebastian agreed, fighting back the tears. “Thank you, Sir.”

**

Sebastian sighed as he sat on the couch of the senior commons. Practice had ended an hour ago and he was still sitting on the couch. He just felt utterly drained from absolutely everything. The fact that his deal with Hunter was taking a huge toll on his emotional health.

He loved the fact that he had someone to take control, but there was no hint of emotion anywhere. The punishments were more psychological than physical and it was just completely exhausting.

“Sebastian?” He looked up at Jeff, not even having the energy to glare at his friend for interrupting his self-degradation. Friend. Even after three months, it was weird to call anyone that. “Hey, what’s wrong? You’re really pale.”

“I’m fine,” he stated, trying to force himself to not snap at the blond.

“You look like the smallest gust of wind could knock you over. Let’s get you back to your room. You can sleep.”

“I have homework.” He knew his protests were weak, but he didn’t care.

“That can wait. You have to take care of yourself and you’re not doing that.” Jeff moved over and helped Sebastian stand up. “You’re going straight to bed, you got that?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Sebastian didn’t even realize what had just slipped out of his mouth as they walked. They reached the bedroom and Jeff helped Sebastian into bed.

“Maybe you do need to get laid,” he could hear Jeff tease as he closed his eyes and could feel himself drift from his body.

**

Sebastian walked into his room with a grin on his face, which fell as soon as he saw Hunter sitting on the bed. He swallowed thickly as he watched the Dom carefully. He knew that he had screwed up. He’d gone to Scandals without asking permission or telling anyone where he was going — most of the Warblers could probably guess though. It was currently one in the morning and he knew he was in trouble.

“Where were you?” It didn’t sound accusing, just curious, which was the worst part about it. Hunter liked to play mind games where he acted flippant until Sebastian had enough and begged for punishment. “The others didn’t know where you went.”

Sebastian stared at the ground, worrying his lip as he shifted nervously from foot to foot. It took him a few minutes before he built up the courage to admit, “I went out to Scandals for the night.”

“And?”

“And had sex.”

“What are the rules, Sebastian?”

“I have to ask permission to leave campus and have sex.” God, he sounded like some little kid who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. There was no way he could find his way out of this mess, but it didn’t hurt to try. “I tried to ask, but I couldn’t find you anywhere.”

“I went out with David and Thad for dinner,” he answered, his voice void of emotion.

“But I-”

“I don’t care what you thought. If you can’t find me, it’s a no. Is that clear?”

“Yes, sir.”

“You will be attending that dinner tomorrow with your parents.” Sebastian’s mouth opened to argue that punishment. He didn’t want to attend dinner with his parents. He had been planning on playing sick so he could go to a concert with Nick, Jeff, and Thad. “This is your punishment for not following your rules. Is that clear?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“You also will not be allowed to masterbate for a week.”

“Y-yes, sir.”

With that, Hunter walked out of the dorm room and left Sebastian to his own devices.

**

“Congratulations, Sweetheart,” Mrs. Smythe said as she hugged Sebastian tightly with a smile. “Oh, I’m so proud of you. I’m still not happy about you attending NYU instead of Brown, but-”

“It’s my choice,” Sebastian cut his mother off. “And this way I can stay with Cassie in New York.”

“Sebastian?” He turned to see Hunter, the smile still on his face. “Good luck in New York.”

“Thanks,” Sebastian said.

The two boys walked away from the crowd before Hunter turned to him and said, “You’re going to get on your plane in New York. You are going to control yourself until you find another Dom. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Sir.”

**

Sebastian walked through the streets of New York City with a frown on his face. He had only been in the new city for two weeks and he was already beginning to spiral. He had begun to rely on having a Dom too much and now he wasn’t sure he could do without again.

He’d been going to the clubs, but he wanted something more than what they offered. He didn’t want one night or another thing like with Hunter. He wanted someone who truly cared for him; who loved him.

Walking into a cafe, he literally ran into someone and caused the person to drop the coffee they were carrying. He sneered, feeling the maliciousness return, as he snapped, “Watch it.”

“Sebastian?” Sebastian’s eyes widened slightly, his heart rate speeding up as he recognized Kurt’s familiar lilt.

“It’s been awhile, Gay Face,” Sebastian sneered.

Please let him see, Sebastian’s mind began racing as he took in Kurt’s calculating expression. I need someone. I need someone to help me. Please see what I need.

“Apologize,” Kurt ordered.

Sebastian’s head bowed as he muttered a soft apology. He couldn’t bare to see Kurt’s expression as he waited for the older boy to say something. He didn’t know what he would do if Kurt rejected him. He didn’t know what he would do if he couldn’t find another Dom.

“You will buy me a new drink,” Kurt stated, startling Sebastian out of his thoughts. “We will return to my apartment and we will talk. Is that understood?”

“Yes,” Sebastian agreed, his voice breathless.

Sebastian did as he was told. Between buying a coffee for Kurt and letting the Dom lead him through the streets to a bad part of town, Sebastian wasn’t sure what to think. They walked into the apartment to find Rachel Berry and some guy Sebastian didn’t know curled up on a couch and watching TV.

“Come on,” Kurt said, pulling Sebastian back behind a curtain. “Now, what happened?”

“I-I don’t…”

“You don’t have to be afraid. Now, tell me.” Sebastian’s eyes darted to the sheets that separated this area from the rest of the loft. He didn’t want anyone thinking he was crazy. “Rach, go away. My place for the night.”

“Come on, Brody,” Rachel said.

The door eventually closed before Kurt turned his attention back and ordered, “Tell me.”

Sebastian took a deep breath and told Kurt everything from the beginning. How he was drowning this past year and the other Warblers, his friends, were the only ones who kept him grounded during that time. He spoke about Hunter, who was straight, but kept him under control during the past year at Dalton.

“What are your safe words?”

“Turquoise to stop a scene and Nightingale to end everything.”

“Alright. Pants down.” Sebastian froze in shock. Kurt was doing this? Now? They hadn’t even done anything yet. “I won’t ask again, Sebastian.”

Taking a deep breath, Sebastian did as he was told even as he asked, “Why am I being punished?”

“You made me drop my coffee, were rude, and refused to follow an order. Now, lean over the bed and brace yourself on your arms.”

Sebastian did as he was told, trying to remain calm. He hadn’t been touched at all since he was in France. Hunter had never touched him, choosing to use psychological punishments or punishing him in ways where there was never physical contact.

When the first hit came, Sebastian couldn’t help the gasp that escaped his mouth. He whimpered, pushing his body back each time to meet Kurt. He craved each and every hit after being denied for so long. He couldn’t even feel ashamed that he was being turned on by this.

“Interesting,” Kurt’s voice came from behind him as the slaps stopped. “Up. This is a punishment, not something for you to enjoy.” Sebastian stood up, not doing anything more as he waited for orders. “Take your pants off and stand in the corner. You can come out when I tell you.”

Sebastian let a whine escape his throat as he stepped out of his pants and moved to the corner. He could hear Kurt moving around before all sounds stopped. He couldn’t hear footsteps or anything, which made him panic. He wouldn’t move from where he was told to stay, but he was afraid. He hated psychological punishments, especially after Hunter. He wanted to be touched.

His breathing began to pick up until he was sobbing, close to hyperventilation. He squeezed his eyes shut, crying that he couldn’t just stand here for Kurt, when a pair of arms wrapped around his middle. He melted into the embrace as the two bodies sunk to the floor, Kurt shushing him and saying how good Sebastian had been.

“Such a good boy for me,” Kurt said, running his fingers through Sebastian’s hair. “You took your punishment so well for me, sweetheart.”

“I’m sorry,” Sebastian sobbed. “I-I’m sorry.”

“You’re forgiven,” Kurt assured him. “I’m so proud of you. Now, I think my good boy deserves a treat.”

Kurt moved Sebastian onto his knees so he was faced with Kurt’s groin. He could see the bulge, making his mouth water. He wanted to please Kurt so bad; to prove that he could be a good boy for him.

The button and fly were undone and Sebastian watched as Kurt’s cock was released from the tight confinement of the pants; gasping as he realized Kurt wasn’t wearing any underwear. He stared up at Kurt, waiting for permission. He wouldn’t start until he had permission; he wouldn’t get another punishment.

“My good boy. Open.”

Doing as he was told, Sebastian watched as the tip was pressed inside his mouth. He moaned as he swirled his tongue around the tip, tasting the salt of the pre-cum. He could hear the noises Kurt was making, which encouraged him to continue. He leaned forward, letting the cock go into his mouth as far as it could without him gagging.

“So good,” Kurt groaned, gripping Sebastian’s hair.

As soon as Kurt’s hips thrust forward, Sebastian began gagging. He could feel his Dom’s grip on his hair loosen as Kurt pulled away. Sebastian just moved with the cock, determined to please his Dom. If that meant gagging and choking on cock, so be it.

“Fuck,” Kurt choked out. “Fuck, Sebastian, I’m…”

Sebastian began sucking harder, hollowing his cheeks until he could feel the warm liquid strands began to release into his mouth. He swallowed everything, extremely pleased with himself.

At least, until he felt his own release. He pulled off, lowering his eyes in embarrassment. He hadn’t been given permission and he’d cum in his pants like some little teenager. He’d never had problems before so why was he acting like a shy little boy who couldn’t control himself now?

“We’ll work on that,” Kurt said, getting his attention. He opened his mouth before closing it and looking at the Dom in question. “It’s been too long. We’ll have to retrain your body to listen to me, won’t we?”

“We?” Sebastian repeated.

“Yes. I think we could work something out.”

Sebastian’s heart fluttered as the words sunk in. He had a Dom who really wanted him. He had someone who would love him and actually touch him.

“Thank you,” Sebastian whispered, a tear escaping his hold.

“Don’t cry, my beautiful,” Kurt whispered, leaning down and kissing the tear away. “Now, why don’t you put your pants back on and I’ll make us some dinner. We can discuss limits after. How does shrimp pasta sound?”

“Can I help make it?”

“I don’t see why not,” Kurt agreed, kissing Sebastian’s nose with a smile. “Up. Let’s go.”

Sebastian stood up and threw his pants back on with a grin on his face. Maybe this wouldn’t be such a bad life afterall.


End file.
